lonesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
There are multiple endings in Lone Survivor depending on your actions in-game. The ending is directly determined by your Mental Health score and the Path you take (either Blue, Green or Red.) Checking the Mirrors is a good way to gauge your Mental Health. Taking pills can seriously alter the ending that you get. *Green pills are only for the 'true' ending (Green) and for the best ending (White) *Red pills can help contribute to the Red ending, by taking the pill and then sleeping. *Blue pills mainly point you towards the Blue ending. There are currently 3 endings (Blue, Green, and Red) in the original and 5 endings (White and Yellow) in the Director's Cut. After the ending, you will see your Psych Report. Blue Ending This ending can only be obtained by having average to poor mental health, which would be the D+ to X- ranks. Requirements: * Kill monsters with handgun whenever possible * Swallow pills (blue and red) * Eat dodgy food * Give Hank drugs * Sleep without reason and/or get exhausted often * Talk to Cat Plush often Ways to decrease mental health include: #Looking at mirrors. # Shooting the Writhing Thing. #Try to eat Rotten Meat. #Eat Cat Food. Summary: (Highlight to View) You come to a long corridor similar to the ones you find in your blue pill dreams. At the end of the corridor you see a white haired old character which you keep seeing in your dreams. You continuously try to get information out of this character but to no avail, and with your patience wearing thin you fire a shot at the character. The white-haired old man does not die but rather laughs at you. The screen then fades to an image of the old character and a girl sitting together on a hill over looking the city. Green Ending This ending can only be obtained by having good to perfect mental health, which would be the C- to S★ ranks. Requirements: * Avoid killing monsters. (Use flares!) * ONLY take Green Pills, don't consume any other kind. * (Optional) Overdose on Green Pills. No matter what the man in the dream says as this will help contribute to your Mental health in the Psyche report. * Eat proper food. (cooked or combined.) * Adopt a cat. * Don't eat 'bad food'. This includes Cat Food, Rotting meat etc. * Give Hank Health Tonic, possibly more than one. * Play GameJoy once a day. * Feed "Chuck" with a bottle of water every two days. * Don`t drink more than one coffee per day. * Pet the cat regularly. * Answer dream questions correctly. * Talk to Kenny and Benzido in Chie's "House Party". * If perfect mental health is achieved, DO NOT go down the alternate hallway in the hospital. Summary: (Highlight to View) After taking the green pill and laying on the hospital bed we see a full view of You followed by You standing over the girl he keeps seeing. It is apparent that the girl was injured severely. The girl asks You for a favor , to lookout for himself and that after things are back to normal he needs to leave the city. She then swears that they will meet again one day, then the screen fades to white and side scrolls to see You sitting on a hill with the cat plush in a suit. Red Ending This ending can only be obtained by having the lowest possible Mental Health, which is the X★ rank. Requirements: * Kill a lot of monsters. * Eat bad food, cat-food and Rats. * Give Hank drugs and suggest him end it all. * Threaten Chuck with scissors. * Play Soul Brother more than once a day. * Drink too much coffee or sodas. (More than once a day, because once is good for mental health.) * Attempt to eat Rotting Meat. * Eat food even when not hungry or hurt. * Kill helpless Fat-men. * Get hurt by monsters often. * Torture Hank with the flashlight/torch. * Eat more than one fruit drop a day. * Get the "exhausted" remark. * Sleep for no reason. Summary: (Highlight to View) This ending is very similar to the blue ending but when You shoots the older man, gunshot wounds appears on both of their chests. You's visage begins to transform into that of the Man in Blue, strongly implying suicide. This ending was going to be called blue ending 2. White Ending This ending can only be obtained by having the highest possible Mental Health, which is the S★ rank. Requirements: * Avoid killing monsters. (Use flares!) * Don't swallow pills, except for the Green Pills. As there are questions in the dreams which contribute towards your Ending Rank in the Psychiatric Report. * Eat proper food (cooked or combined). * Eat decent and ok food (Beef Jerky, Prawn Crackers) * Drink Water regularly. * Read the Sleepy Cat comics. * Deny the Man in Blue's existence. * Adopt a cat. * Give Hank Health Tonic more than once, eventually Hank will get healed. * Play Game-Joy once a day. * Feed "Chuck" with a bottle of water. * Don`t drink more than two cups of coffee or one cup of espreso per day. * Pet the cat regularly. * Talk to the cat about the director * Answer dream questions correctly. * Talk to all survivors. * Eat and drink all the good foods left in your inventory. (Can of Soda, Hot and Fruity Rice Pudding, Ham,...) * Make sure to go down the alternate hallway in the hospital, otherwise you'll get the green ending. * Do NOT shoot the Writhing Thing, or else you will be unable to enter the hallway even with S★''' '''rank. Summary: (Highlight to View) You enter the hospital and go down the alternate hallway to find a demented area filled with a horde of Thin Men, and a seemingly infected version of Her, crawling around on the ground with red eyes. When you first see Her, your character exclaims, "No! It can't be! It can't be her!". You must avoid her all the way down the hall, as she will teleport every time you evade her. The farther you go down the hallway, the more you will find wreckage, massive veins, and blood. Once you go down far enough, you enter an area that seems to be the insides of something, covered in tissue and blood. You also find a massive horde of Thin Men. As you reach the end of the hallway, you see a white light. Go into the white light, and you will enter a hospital room with a glass of water on the desk. Your character exclaims that there isn't anything left to do. You drink the water, and lay down. Instead of your character saying that he is drowsy like in the other endings, he says he isn't tired, but he lays down anyways. The end music begins to play, and the White-Faced man appears on the screen. Then, the Girl in the Blue Dress appears, and You exclaim that it's supposed to be the other way around. You then tell Her that You miss her, and she says that it's going to be okay, as long as you keep going. She explains how You has become a different person. The scene then shifts to the blue skied-scene which is supposedly You in a funeral suit, holding the Cat Plush. Yellow Ending This ending can only be obtained if you have already gotten the White ending at least once. A special screen will appear once you start a new game that shows you in bed holding the Cat Plush (this screen proves it is possible to get the Yellow Ending on that run). Requirements: *Achieve the White ending. (To achieve this ending, you must make Green ending) *Offer the Cat Plush to Chie on a new playthrough. (After talking to her once) Summary: (Highlight to View) After You offers the Cat Plush to Chie, she'll tell him its the wrong doll but thank him for it, anyhow. She will then ask You whether or not its his. He will reply with the revelation that he got it for her and that he'd rather "stay there with her" and not go through any of "that" again. Upon Chie showing to be happy over You getting rid of Her's doll, he will say that it was only a phase. After Chie accepts the gift, Benzido and Kenny will tell You he might as well stay and also to join the party. They begin to dance, and Chie and You will join them afterwards. Category:Gameplay Category:Story